


Death In Dreams

by Pyrefangs



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrefangs/pseuds/Pyrefangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaina dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters, places and things of the Warcraft universe do not belong to me.

_Jaina Proudmoore turned a slow circle in the middle of blood red snow. She observed as hundreds of alliance soldiers were cut down with little resistance. She slowly sank to her knees as the battle turned more and more in the favor of the Scourge._

_From a platform just north of where Jaina was, the Lich King watched his army destroy countless forces. His eyes focused on the woman as she covered her face with her hands, and he grinned slowly. He jumped down from the platform and began to cut a path to her._

_Jaina cried, not wanting to even watch anymore as her friends, comrades and brothers were cut down all around her._

_Nearby, King Varian Wrynn fought valiantly, killing every scourge his blade touched. He turned to where Jaina was just in time to see the Lich King stalking toward her. With a shout, he charged the leader of the Scourge, not wanting him to touch Jaina._

_Jaina’s dropped her hands to the snow, head still bowed, just in time to see Varian cut down with a single sweep of the Lich King’s blade, his head sent rolling across the snow. She screamed long and loud as his body sunk into the snow._

_The Lich King pulled off his helmet and grinned darkly down at the screaming mage. “Jaina Proudmoore.”_

_Jaina stood, her hands balled in fists at her sides. She knew that she would have no escape, so instead she stared down her foe. “Why Arthas? How could you do this?” Tears ran down her face. “You were my FRIEND Arthas!” She faltered, and then looked into his eyes. “I loved you.”_

_He snarled slightly. “Touching sentiment.” He started to lift Frostmourn, then faltered, falling to his knee. From inside his mind, the all but dead soul that Ner’zhul had pushed aside. “If you love me, Jaina…” He choked out, “Then let go of me.”_

_The Lich King growled, shoving Arthas’s soul back into the abyss of his mind, then stood._

_Jaina stood, stunned. “Arthas?”_

_With a laugh, the Lich King hefted Frostmourn and then impaled it into Jaina’s chest. He leaned in, whispering in her ear. “I won’t be held down by who I used to be.” Twisting the blade, he pulled it out again, letting Jaina fall to the snow._

_Jaina coughed up a mouth full of blood, her last sight being that of the Lich King, letting out a victory cry._

_“The war is won! For the Scourge!”_

~

Jaina sat up suddenly, clutching her blankets around her, shaking forcefully. The door to her room was shoved forcefully open and Varian ran in, sword drawn looking about.

“Jaina? What happened? I heard screaming!” He moved to the side of the bed and looked down at her.

She looked up, tears falling down her face. “Oh Varian…it was horrible!” She continued to shake.

Varian sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his embrace, rocking slightly. “It must have been a nightmare Jaina, it’s alright.”

She sobbed into his shoulder, “He killed you… he killed everybody…” She clutched his tunic, fists clinched out of fear.

As he gently petted her hair, he softly repeated ‘shhh’ over and over in her ear. “It was just a nightmare, I live…and I plan on staying this way.”

Gradually Jaina calmed and ceased crying and shaking, but did not move away from Varian. “Don’t ever leave me…” She whispered lightly before sleep took its hold once more.

Varian was slightly startled by her words, but in response he simply held her tighter as she drifted to sleep.


End file.
